


Sing Me To Sleep

by avariciousChaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibal Bim, Cannibalism, Egos as Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Soft Darkiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avariciousChaos/pseuds/avariciousChaos
Summary: A collection of short-ish moments between child Bim and his new family. I will try to make these chronological but who knows.“Is he staying with us,” he asked.“Yes,” Dark said looking at the tired boy in his arms, “I believe he is.”





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Dark finds a child and Bim finds a family.

The crying had started at eight in the morning. This put everyone in the manor in a bad mood. It was coming from outside and they all wanted the wailing to stop but not one of the egos wanted to open the door without Dark or Wilford’s permission and the former was quickly losing his patience. Dark had tried fruitlessly to conduct his day as normal, but everyone was too distracted or too tired to pay attention. It was nearing noon when Dark sighed and dismissed the egos from the meeting. He stood and gave Wilford a weary look before heading straight out of the meeting room and to the front door. He opened the door and quickly found the source of the crying.  
There was a small child standing on the porch. The child appeared to be maybe four or five years old. He had a fair complexion and dark brown hair, his face was messy from crying and when the boy looked up, Dark saw he had a large angry bruise on his cheek and a small cut above his left eye. Dark sighed and kneeled in front of the child who flinched away from him. Dark was sure to keep his voice low when he spoke  
“Hello there,” Dark said in the sweetest tone he could manage, “are you lost?”  
The child hesitantly shook his head and took a hesitant step towards Dark.  
“Are you hurt,” the child shrugged and sniffling.  
“What’s your name little one?”  
“Bim Trimmer,” the boy said in a wary voice. He was no longer sobbing as he had been, and Dark counted that as a win.  
“Where are your parents,” Dark asked sweetly but he immediately regrets it as Bim starts up a fresh round of tears.  
“Mommy and Daddy left me,” the child wailed.  
“Did they hurt you,” Dark asked carefully. Bim nodded and hiccupped trying to calm himself down. Dark sighed and picked the crying boy up. He took the child inside closing the door behind him and took him straight to the clinic. As he walked the child slowly calmed down. Dark started to think about what would happen to the child if he stayed. It would be a tricky situation but Dark believed that the others would behave themselves around Bim.  
Bim was asleep by the time Dark entered the clinic. Both resident doctors mumbled greetings to Dark as they were both caught in their work. Dark cleared his throat and the doctors reluctantly stopped the work and looked at him. Dr. Iplier spotted the sleeping child in his arms first. The doctor stood and nodded to an open examination table.  
“So that’s why it’s been quiet,” Dr. Iplier snarked.  
“Yes,” Dark sighed, “it appears that he was abandoned here. I was hoping both you and Dr. Plier could look him over.”  
The psychologist looked up again at the mention of his name and looked at the child who was starting to wake up.  
“Is he staying with us,” he asked.  
“Yes,” Dark said looking at the tired boy in his arms, “I believe he is.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim meets the rest of his new family.

It had only been three days since Bim had started living with them and many of the egos hadn’t met the child yet. Bim had been unsurprisingly reserved sticking to either Wilford or Dark. But today things were going to change. The meeting had surprisingly been Wilford’s idea though it was more of a mandatory gathering. All the egos had gathered in the living room before lunch to meet their newest addition to the family. Bim sat quietly in Dr. Plier’s lap watching as the room filled with unfamiliar faces. Once the everyone was in the living room Dark cleared his throat and stood signaling the start of the meeting.

“Thank you all for actually showing up on time,” Dark started throwing a pointed look at Bing and the King of the Squirrels, “but today’s meeting is very important. We have a new addition to the family.” The egos shift at the word family, all of them looking uneasy as Dr. Plier handed Bim to Dark.

“This is Bim Trimmer, the now youngest member of the family. He is four years old and I expect all of you to behave around him. Any questions,” Dark announced. As soon as the words left his mouth, hands shoot into the air. Dark rolled his eyes and looked all the raised hands.

“Yes, Oliver?”

“Do we have the necessary supplies to care for a child his age,” the android asked.

“Not currently but we hope to get them soon. You may place the order, if you’d like,” Dark said. Oliver nodded and turned his attention back to Bim, who was glancing around curiously.

“Bim would you like to meet everyone,” Dark asked the boy softly. At the responding nod, Dark sets the boy down and gives him a nudge in the direction of the Googles. Bim walked over to Red who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and all four of the Googles stiffened.

“Hello,” Bim chirped with a smile.

“Hello there,” Plus said carefully. The android was still stiff and didn’t know how to act around the child though this didn’t seem to deter Bim as he clambered into his lap.

“What’s your name? My name is Bim but you know that, right?”

“Yes. My name is Plus,” the android said. Bim smiled and nodded, looking at the other Googles.

Plus pointed to his brothers, including Bing, explaining to the boy who they are. Bim nods and looks over to the Host.

“How come his eyes bleeding,” Bim asked loudly.

“The Host would like to inform young Bim that the Host does not have eyes.”

“You talk funny,” Bim said squinting at Host. Host smiles.

“The Host tends to narrate though he does not all the time.”

“Oh,” the boy said thoughtfully, “okay.” Bim looked over at the King of the Squirrels and started to giggle. “You got something on your face.” King smiled.

“Of course I do! It’s for my subjects!”

“Subjects,” Bim parroted.

“Why yes. I’m KING OF THE SQUIRRELS,” the man yelled.

“The Host would like to remind the King of the Squirrels to use his inside voice,” The Host firmly reminded. King gave the Host a sheepish glance and went back to chattering with Bim. Dark surveyed the scene peacefully, frowning when he sees Ed Edgar trying to sneak out of the room.

“Ed, where are you going,” the man in question stopped in his tracks. “Don’t you want to meet the child?”

Ed looked pained. “I didn’t know y’all wanted me around the kid given my profession.”

“Ed, you are still apart of the family go introduce yourself.” Ed sighed and walked over to where Bim was still sitting in Plus’s lap and crouched down to the boys level.

“Hi, there kiddo. The name’s Ed Edgar.”

“Hi, my name Bim,” the little boy said happily. Ed smiled at and continued to chat with him until they were all called for lunch.

As they ate, Dark looked around the table and smiled. They were truly starting to look like a family.


	3. Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim is hungry so he eats.   
> TW: Cannibalism.

Bim had just turned six a few weeks ago and he was mostly allowed to wander around the mansion on his own. This always leads to some very interesting discoveries. Finding a dead body stopped being scary or surprising after about the fourth time it happened. Today of course was no exception. Bim had wandered into the studio looking for Wilford so they could go to lunch together. Instead of his daddy, he found a still-bleeding body lying prone on the stage. 

Bim tentatively looked around, he was never allowed near the bodies. The adults, especially his papa, didn’t want him to be scared of them. He wasn’t scared though, he was curious! When he expressed this his papa got worried. The adults around him always said he was a little… strange for his age. He didn't get scared of things other kids got scared of. He laughed at scary movies. He understood and was fascinated by death. He was fascinated by the human body and how it worked. He wondered briefly if this was some sort of test, the Host especially liked to test him. 

The boy slowly walked closer to the corpse checking his surroundings again fully expecting Dark or Wilford to pop out from around a corner. When he got up on to the stage and to the body, he just stared at it for a moment, it just looked like the person was a little pale and sleeping. Bim looked around again before poking it in the check. It was still warm, like whoever killed them had just walked out. Bim sat down next to the body and waved its arm around a little.

Then Bim’s stomach growled. He had forgotten that’s why he came to the studio in the first place, Wilford was supposed to take him out for lunch. Now that he thought about it, the arm in his hands didn’t look half bad. He wasn’t supposed to eat people, everyone said so, but he was so hungry. He hadn’t eaten breakfast so he and his daddy could have a big yummy lunch. The arm really did look good. One bite wouldn’t hurt, would it? He could just spit it out if it wasn’t any good. 

Bim raised the arm to his face and looked at it carefully. He gave it a tentative lick. It didn’t taste too bad, just salty. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. Bim sunk his teeth into the flesh of the arm and tore a chunk off. He chewed it thoughtfully. It didn’t taste too bad, he thought, it was kind of like a pork chop. Dark was always telling him to give food two chances before making a decision though, so Bim took another bite. And another and another. Until there was a sizable hole in the arm and Bim less hungry. He went to wipe his mouth and his hand came away sticky and red. Bim realized he was covered in blood, his hands his face his clothes. The boy was oddly calm as he tried to think of ways to clean himself up without anyone noticing. Bim was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the door to the studio swinging open behind him. 

*

It had taken Wilford longer than he thought it would to find Dark to tell him about the contestant he “accidentally” shot and Wilford was now in a hurry. He was supposed to take Bim for lunch and he hated making his adopted son wait. Bim was still pure in a way the other egos were not, and hopefully, he’d stay that pure for a long time. These thoughts had Wilford wholly unprepared for what he saw when he pushed open the door to the studio. 

Bim was sitting next to the body he had left. There was a moment of stillness before Dark called out to him. Bim snapped his head to them. His face was covered in blood. Wilford and Dark were stunned. Before either of them could say anything, Bim scrambled away. Dark approached to the body and hissed. 

“Wilford,” Dark whispered in a stunned tone, he…ate it…”

“Ate what,” Wilford felt wary, his stomach sinking as he walked to the stage. About a fourth of the forearm was missing. At first, Wilford was stunned. A six-year-old child was eating raw meat, he could get sick! 

“We should go find him. He needs to get to the clinic,” Wilford said after a moment. It wasn’t hard for them to find Bim. The boy had hidden in his room under the bed. Dark crouched down in front of the bed. 

“Bim, come out of there please.”

“No,” the boy sounded near tears. 

“Bim sweetie, why not” Dark cooed. 

“You and daddy are gonna yell!” The poor boy burst into tears. Dark felt his black heart absolutely shatter. Not for the first time, Wilford wanted to find his parents and give them a taste of his knife. 

“No, no, sweetheart we won’t yell at you. We just want to make sure you well. Please come out from under there.” There was a quiet sniffle and both adults held their breath. They sighed in relief as Bim hesitantly crawled out from under the bed. Between the two of them, they got Bim cleaned quickly. There were still silent tears running down his face by the time they got done with the Doctor. A better quiet lunch was had in the comfort of Dark and Wilford’s room. Bim was the one to finally break the silence. 

“Am I in trouble now,” he kept his head down speaking quietly. His adopted fathers shared a look over his head. Before speaking at the same time. 

“No.”

Bim slumped and quietly nodded leaning into his papa. He spoke again after a moment. “It tasted like pork chops.”

“I hesitate to say this, but if your papa agrees,” Wilford glanced at Dark who was staring at him, “I can make you a nice  _ cooked _ meal based on human meat.”

Bim looked up at dark with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage causing Dark to sigh gustily and cover the boy’s face playfully. 

“I’m sure we can work something out. But it won’t be for a few days.” 

Bim hugged both of his parents tightly. He quietly whispered the words thank you under his breath feeling relief and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is super welcome!


End file.
